Crimson
by Urhairsmellsnice
Summary: Unless of course you're Natsume, and you're reading this, you willl die soon. No worries I'll make you watch Mikan's murder first. I wonder how would it feel to watch the person you love murdered mudered before your Crimson eyes, The color of her blood...
1. The Journal

**A/N Sorry if this is incredibly AWFUL fic but I just decided I'd do a GA fic and I'm winging it sooo yeah.**

_They'll all be sorry. They'll pay for what they've done. Out of pure hate the stuck and now with my newfound power I will stike back with such fury they will not believe it is the innocent girl whose life they ruined._

_I'll make them believe it._

"NATSUME!" The girl screamed as he leafed through her _private_ journal. "Ugh!" She snatched for it falling on her face as she did so. "What did you read!" She hugged the book to her chest as Ruka helped her up from the ground.

"Hn." Natsume smirked walking away.

"I'm serious what did you read!" She screamed earning stares from her fellow classmates.

"Don't scream like that! You're worse than Polka." Said Natsume as he and his friends proceeded to walk away.

"Koko?" The girl asked sweetly

"You tell her and I'll burn you're flesh off!"

"Don't tell me and I'll strangle you but, not before tell everyone about the time I caught you mak-"

"He read page 80 through 100, mostly history notes and lists of people you hate, of which his name was at the top." Koko said hurriedly.

The girl breathed a sigh of relief as Koko winced waiting for a blow from Natsume that never came. "Kimi-chan what is in that journal?" Asked Ruka timidly.

"Nothing much." She smiled "Random stuff." The precious journal was restored to it's rightful place in her back pack.

_Their children will pay most of all. They think I'm their friend. Who wouldn't feel sorry for the orphaned new girl in the DA class at Gakuen Alice? Even Natsume accepts me as a new accomplice. It shall be so fun to watch them suffer when they find out all these secrets._

"Will someone please tutor me with this!" Mikan whined, causing everyone besides Ruka, Anna, Nonoko and Iinchou to roll their eyes.

"Well what is it?" Asked Iinchou

"FRACTIONS!" Mikan complained loudly.

Kimi smirked to herself then plastered on a cheery smile "I'll help you with it!"

"Ohhh! Arigato gozaimasu!" Mikan exclaimed with a deep bow before clapping her hands

_They all think of me as their friend. Death, horror, evil, none would come to mind thinking of innocent old me. Unless of course you're Natsume Hyuuga, and if you're reading this, you willl die soon. No worries I'll make you watch Mikan's murder first. I wonder, how would it feel to watch the very person you swore to protect, the person you love murdered before your crimson eyes-the same color as her blood._

"So I hear we're doing sparring in gym class today!" Said Hotaru with a wicked grin, "Alice use encouraged."

"Natsume will you please go easy on us?" Pleaded Mikan.

"No." Was his simple reply, Mikan's face fell

"DA class students aren't allowed to participate." Explained Kimi with a smile.

"Ohhhhh!" The dimwit nodded.

_God, I can't wait untill I can kill her._


	2. New Recruits

Kimi and Natsume watched as the others sparred. It was actually quite comical to watch Hotaru chase Ruka around the ring with her baka gun, Ruk to afrais of any blackmail the girl might have to actually do anything. Though Kimi was getting extremely bored after ten minutes of watching the same thing and was busy writting away in her journal. Her face broke out into a grin when she heard that _perfect_ voive from behind.

"Hello my pets."

As Kimi smiled at the new arrival, of which she was very fond, Natsume glared, a deep growl escaping from his chest. "What do you want?" The boy snapped.

_With the Acadamy destroyed we will form a new one, under our own rule. The remaining students will bend to our will or become our slaves. The entirety of Tokyo and soon all of Japan will be to frightened to do anything about this. Alices will no longer be a curse, We will no longer live in the shadows!  
_

"A simple favour."

Kimi smiled, loving the very sound of Persona's voice "Sounds fun."

"Where to?" Asked Natsume with a defeated sigh, he'd finally realized there was no getting out- Or had he?

Persona smirked and began to explain their mission.

_We carry out their missions, Natsume and I. I save his live, he saves mine, though we both know; that one day only one of us shall survive. And I assure you it won't be him._

The entire buildign was aflame; Kimi's eyes glew with the dark energy as she used her Alice to suport the damned structure long enough for them all to escape. "Natsume!" She called the name of her partner with a cough, spining around searching for some sign of the boy in the smoke blackened room.

Finally she could stand it no longer; she ran out of the building gasping for precious air. The dark aura surrondign the building diminshed her Alice alone could not hold it up forever, Natsume had 5 minutes.

. . .4. . .

. . .3. . .

. . .2. . .

. . .1

Suddenly Natsume, the black cat, appeared pulling the new DA recruits along by the arm, the building collapsing behind him.

Kimi smirked looking at the fearfull recruits.

_The new recruits become my apprentices and helpers, depending on their age and Alice. The more anger and fear they harbor against The Academy at first, the easier it is to get them to help me to over throw it later._

Natsume helped the two girls into the black SUV that arrived to take them back to their prison, the Academy. He pulled of his cat mask the second her entered the vehicle and collapsed against the seat with an exhausted groan. His face was covered in soot and legs and arms burned, cut and bruised.

"I- I can heal you?" Squeaked the smaller of the two recruits, no one could tell if it were a question or a statement.

"I'm fine." Said Natsume without opening his eyes.

Now was the time Kimi chose to try and charm the two girls "Hi my name is Kimi, what's yours"

The two girls looked at one another before the older one pointed at herself and said "I am Umeko and this is Michi"

Kimi smiled "Well we'll take you back to the Acadamy and get you all cleaned up. I'm sure you'll like it there." She said the last sentance sarcastically.

"Baka! Shut up!" Said Natsume

"No!" She argued back

"Well then next time you can get the kids and I'll keep watch!" He said

"Fine I can probably do it faster!" Kimi snapped at him.

Natsume remained silent so Kimi smiled as if she had won. They arrived at the Acadamy shortly and while Natsume got persentable so Mikan and Ruka wouldn't bother him she went about making friends with the new girls.

_I Have the help of the entire DA class, with the exception of those idiots Tsubasa, Natsume and Youichi but I have all the power I need to over trow this place. To make my mother proud, to get my revenge on Kaoru and Yuka._


End file.
